Vlad?
by Eisdiu
Summary: Randomly written first fic. Vlad receives a phone call from a panicking Danny Fenton. This might become slash in the future... that is if it has a future o
1. Vlad?

Hello! This is my first as in FIRST fanfic. I would have made this into a doujin but I thought I should do something different for a change. Oh and please be gentle with me --; I don't have confidence at all in my writing.

I just randomly thought this out a while ago so uhh it doesn't really have a plot or anything. Heck, I don't even know how to continue this. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything for that matter.

---------------------------------

"Vlad… please pick up.."

….

"Vlad?"

"I know you're there Vlad"

…

…

"Vlad?"

"Okay, child, make this quick. What the hell do you want?"

"Vlad! You picked up!... You can hear me!" a tinge of relief was present in his voice

Confused by the statement but ignoring it all the same, "Cut to the chase boy. I don't have all day And how the hell did you know my personal number?"

"Duh? You gave it to my mom like three days ago—anyway, that's not the point" nervousness was surging back to his voice.

"I think I died.."

Huh?

"Listen Daniel, I have no time for such childish—"

"N-No Vlad! I'm not joking! … See? I.. I'm not breathing at all!"

He definitely didn't have time for this. He could vaguely make out a sense of panic in the boy's voice as he stammered through the phone. But upon glancing at the pile of work sitting on his desk directly in front of him, he sighed as he massaged his temples.

"I don't have time for this. Good bye"

"Vlad? No wait! Vlad—"

-click-

He felt a grin crawl to his lips as he mused over the fact that for once it was the boy who begged for his attention.

"Okay, back to work"

…

'_See? I'm not breathing at all!'_

'_I think I died…'_

…

That last statement never ceased to disturb him. In the end, he decided he couldn't concentrate on his work at all.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the oh-so-familiar number to the boy's house and before he even heard the ringing at the other line, it was immediately answered.

"Hello? Vlad!?" He's still panicking?

"Okay Daniel, you've got my attention. What is this about?"

"I.. I don't really know. I only woke up a..and I found I was in ghost mode... and I just found my human body lying in bed"

"and your body wasn't breathing?"

"..yeah"

'This is strange' "Well, did you try overshadowing yourself?"

" I tried… but I couldn't breathe when I did." This was certainly odd. He was too busy thinking over it that he forgot to even reply. This silent response however did not help the boy's already panicking state.

"Vlad?"

"hn" still not snapping out from his train of thought.

"I don't want to die" this, however, did.

-tbc-

------------

Yeah uhh ;; heheh


	2. Train of thought

Thank you oh so very much for the reviews. It really meant a lot to me. I've never had reviews before.

Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman—er, I mean, I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did though D:

Chapter 2:

He has always known him as the type who could never be afraid. The boy has faced death so many times now. And despite his age, he knew he wasn't afraid to die.

Danny Phantom was a true example of a brave hero. (with him as the evil villain)

So as soon as he heard the trembling voice that echoed through the phone, he knew it wasn't of the hero he has always fought battles with. The hero he had ever so longed to join his side. He was

"Daniel Fenton?"

"Huh? Of course it's me. Who did you think you were talking to… are you even listening to me?" he still had the nerve to be impolite despite the situation.

"No, I mean. You're in your…" how was he supposed to explain this? "You're mind is in its human mode while you're still.. in your ghost form..?" Boy, overwork was starting to get to his head. He could imagine the boy's eyebrow raise as he asks an almost (he guesses) irritated question.

"What in bloody heck are you saying?"

He never took psychology therefore he doesn't know much about the technical words concerning said field but he knew enough to conclude that Danny was in fact two persons in one body. Whether it was a result of the lab accident that took half of his life almost a year ago or the boy has just become loony, he doesn't have enough evidence to support either.

The boy as a whole didn't care if the one he's saving is good or bad. He saves everyone. And even if the city never cared about him and would even go out of its way to hunt him down in spite of all the good he does, he protects them anyway. God knows why. The city deserved to perish, with the exclusion of Maddie.

Phantom was the braver stronger half of his existence. Because he was a ghost, he would take entertainment in the suffering of the ones he hates the most. He was mischievous like that. He didn't want to prove weakness. He wanted to show he was invulnerable.

On the other hand, Fenton, the human counterpart of the infamous ghost boy, regardless of the fact that he was good, was not strong. His slouched position makes it clear that he doesn't want to be noticed. To be involved with trouble. He didn't have the confidence unlike the ghost boy did. He was too shy to say what he has in mind. But his pure heart made him the kind to care for everyone he knows. Even those who only wished for his misery.

If the ghost was the dark, he was the light that balanced it.

The boy he was talking to was indeed the said light.

"Hey. Hey Vlad? Are you still there?" Danny, yet again interrupted his train of thought. He swore if there was one trait that bonded the two together (though there are actually quite a lot) it was their equal share of rudeness towards the man. The very man that is currently trying to figure out what is happening to the child.

If he could hang up on this insolent kid then he should know his place not to be rude to him or to anyone for that matter.

Upon considering the act, he would have imagined a comical scene wherein the boy is thrown to the air by the sheer impact of the sound from the other line as he slams his phone at the receiver but unfortunately, his mind doesn't work that way. He's not a cartoonist after all. Instead, he saw the devastated look of a child who got his hopes crushed as the one person who might actually help him suddenly brushes him off as nuisance.

He wouldn't want to admit that it seemed to break his heart.

Damn work really IS getting to his head.

"Wait there, understand? I'll have to see this for myself."

Vlad was starting to worry if he has gone soft throughout the years.

Tbc.


	3. Wait there

Disclaimer: I never owned Danny Phantom. If I had though, I would have been arrested for instilling phedophilia into little children's minds D:

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"Wait there, understand? I'll have to see this for myself." said the voice at the other line.

"W-Wait. Are you telling me you're gonna—" the line was cut off "Hey, Vlad. Vlad?" only silence answered.

"Oh crud" He admits that he was his last hope but he still hated the man. So the idea of him visiting his house in the dead of night doesn't really suit his fancy. Heck, he didn't like him visiting AT ALL.

Then why did he call for his help in the first place? He honestly had no idea. It was probably because he was just too desparate.

'Ugh just stop thinking will ya?' He mentally slapped himself 'The most important thing right now is to make things normal again' but then, nothing is in his life is ever normal.

Putting down the phone, he silently crept to the non-breathing body that was supposed to be his until awhile ago. He felt foolish why he even did so. It was already proven a while ago. No one could hear or let alone even feel him.

----a few hours earlier----

He felt a sudden chill as he slept under the space-themed sheets of his bed. 'Must have left the window open' deep in his consciousness, he knew he didn't but he was half-asleep. Without bothering to open his eyes (he's known by heart every single detail in his room anyway) he sluggishly slipped out of his sheets and started trudging towards the 'open' window. He hated having to wake up early to do trivial things, actually, he hated waking up PERIOD.

Little did he know that he'd be wishing he was never to sleep at all.

He was half sleeping so he didn't get to notice it sooner but when he did, his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Seeing as the window was already closed (he didn't remember if he closed it or if it was already closed in the first place), he turned back to get back to his beloved haven, his bed.

What he didn't expect though was seeing himself still lying in bed.

Taken aback, he pinched his arm on impulse. "Ouch!" It hurt. This was not a dream. Then why was he seeing himself sleeping in bed like a rock? Hesitatingly, he touched the sleeping form's face only to find out that it wasn't sleeping at all.

'Oh my God… why am I not breathing?'

He paced around his room muttering several "Oh my God"s for about a minute until a thought struck his mind that made him truly question his intellect. It was so obvious, anyone would have done it without a minute to waste had they been faced with the same situation –not like this is any normal situation anyone would be able to face anyway. He positioned himself beside his bed, bent forward a bit and almost immediately dove into the body. During those few split-seconds, he was hoping to see the ceiling of his room as he wakes up from a weird and confusing nightmare.

But what followed after his action was pure and utter darkness.

He shut his eyes and opened it again. Nothing still. Panic was surfacing. He started breathing heavily but to his surprise, he couldn't. He was suffocating. He grasped at his neck as if there was something strangling him. He had to get out. Had to get… and as though his body had a mind of his own, he pulled himself out of the darkness. His body.

He felt betrayed.

He darted towards the door. He had to tell someone about this. He had to tell Jazz. He didn't really have a reason though. He knew she wouldn't be of any help. But he just can't keep this to himself.

But before he even reached the doorknob, he noticed something even more surprising.

There he saw, reflected in a full-body mirror, an image of a raven-haired boy with a white spandex hazmat suit. His gloves, boots and the round on his neck were black. He was an inverted Danny Phantom.

"bwuh.." his confusion, large as it already was, grew even more.

He was in ghost form but he was… in human…

"huuuUUH??" if his life was a cartoon, his brain would have exploded from bewilderment.

He looked human but he knew he was a ghost. He could float for heaven's sake. He tried creating an ecto-ball on his palm. Nothing happened.

'So… I can fly meaning I'm not in human form now but… I can't do ecto-blasts… then that means I'm not a ghost too..?' "Then what in the world am I?" he asked to no one in particular.

Giving up, he walked... or rather, floated to his sister's room. At first, he knocked a bit. Only soft enough so as not to be heard by his parents. But who the heck answers a knock like that in the middle of the night? Considering that, he phased to her sister's room and gently tapped her shoulder to wake her up. She didn't. "Jazz. Wake up. Something really weird happened." She still didn't wake up. He toned up his voice but it was the same result. Then he started shouting. Nothing. His next dread was finally verified. No one could seem to hear him. Unable to believe it, he dialed his friends' numbers on the phone. Tucker was too sleepy so he just hanged up after hearing nothing that was Danny's continuous shouting that he was there. That it was him, Danny Fenton. Sam on the other hand, furiously scolded whoever was in the phone (that was him) for making prank phone calls in the middle of the night. After giving up with the calls, he finally entered his parents' room, not bothering to knock. The same thing happened. He was starting to become really desperate. No one was going to help him. No one.

'Unless…' "NO! Not HIM!" he screamed, certain that no one would hear him anyway. "Anyone but him" that fruitloop would probably just sneer at the boy's problem and might even take it as a chance to take over the world… or worse, flirt with his mom.

'But he's your last hope' he was starting to hate his conscience at that very moment.

He fished for the small crumpled paper from the trashcan in his parents' bedroom and went over once again towards the overused phone. He sighed, paused for a bit then shakingly dialed the numbers neatly written on said paper.

After a while (he wished it lasted longer) a voice made itself known over the phone. It was the answering machine. He frowned at the fact that it sounded suspiciously like his mom's. After saying stuff about the man being busy and stuff, it finally said, "Please leave your message after the beep"

-beep-

"Vlad… please pick up.."

Silence. He should feel relieved but he didn't.

"Vlad?"

He knew he didn't want his help (that is if he's going to help him in the first place) but what will happen to him?

"I know you're there Vlad"

If he doesn't help, then whom else could he go to?

If his family finds him not breathing, they'll probably think…

then he really WON'T be able to go back anymore.

…

First it's waking up then his conscience, now it's the silence. He was truly hating many things that night. But no matter how much he's starting to hate it, it won't leave the phone alone.

If he wasn't able to come back to his body… what will happen to him then?

He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. The silence was not helping him. He felt panic slowly seeping into him again.

"Vlad?"

Tbc.


	4. Visit

Oh cool, I think I'm finally getting the hang of using the tools here.. maybe. XD;;;

Disclaimer: I said I never owned Danny Phantom.

* * *

He pulled his knees closer to his chest. The terrifying darkness that he had witnessed a while ago still imprinted in his mind. He had never admitted it to anyone but darkness had always been his object of fear in his childhood. Ever since the lab accident though, he felt the fear slowly reside. He thought he had changed. 

The bed creaked at the slight motion as he dug his head into his arms. Why was he feeling this way? He was supposed to be brave. He whimpered as he felt a burning sensation from behind his eyes. 'No… please don't. Not now' He buried his face into his palms. His eyes tightly shut determined to hold back tears that threaten to come out. They did unfortunately.

And more unfortunately so, it did just as a thin blue fog started circulating and thickening from the center of the room. And just before the boy had chance to pull a desparate effort to vigorously rub his eyes using the nearest piece of clothing, the bed sheets, to him, a tall dark form of a man appeared from the dissipating fog. The man, upon eyeing the boy, despite his eyes being red and almost unreadable, gave a look of bemusement (and concern?)

"Danny… are you crying?" Vlad's eyebrow rose a bit. He was indeed Danny Fenton. Not only because of the raven hair and teary blue eyes he was currently sporting but also because of the…something.. present in his eyes 'oh what's the word?' calmness? Mildness? Gentleness?…

Cuteness? He shook his head violently 'where did that come from?'

While the older hybrid was busy talking to himself 'what a weirdo' the boy, took it as a chance and, as ghostly possible, zoomed towards the door leading to the bathroom, splashed water on his face, rubbed his eyes, toweled his face and without wasting a minute more zipped back to his room where the man who was a while ago busy thinking was now surprised by the sudden swift action.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Danny asked dubiously

"The bathroom. Why did you just go to the bathroom?"

"uhh… I had to go?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, young boy. I know you were crying"

"No, I wasn't" he said almost quickly.

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you—"

"Can't you just look at my body?" and before he had the time to realize the different connotations of what he just said, the older hybrid grumpily stomped towards the body that was, for a while, forgotten.

He put a hand on the body's forehead. He was deathly cold. He lowered his face to the boy's mouth (insert uneasy expression on Danny's face) He certainly wasn't breathing. Finally, he lowered his pointed ears on the boy's chest. There was no… 'wait a minute'.

"Vl—" the older halfa shot up a hand in the air signaling the boy to be quiet. It was slow and faint but it was there. His heart is beating.

He let out a sigh of relief. The boy, upon seeing the reaction, released the breath he had been holding ever since the hand signal Vlad had gave out for silence.

The older man faced the boy "Don't worry. You're alive… somehow" he assured.

"Somehow…?" Danny tilted his head

Not noticing it was actually more of a question that a reaction, he questioned, "Did you fight any strange ghosts today… err the day before?" glancing down at the alarm clock that read 5 o'clock.

"Ghost?" his eyes unconsciously followed what the man was looking at. After thinking for a minute, his eyes widened for the umpteenth time, "Oh my God"

"What is it?" Vlad asked as he watched the boy running in circles in a panic. It was kind of funny.

"OMG!!! We have to get out of here! If they find out—" BANG! Goes the door. And in goes the large towering man that was Jack Fenton.

"Danny!! Wake up! It's Family Camping(and by camping, I mean ghost hunting) Time!!"

"QUICK! Vlad!! Let's get out of here!" He tugged on the man's arms as if there was a bear about to attack them. Immediately, he grabbed hold of the boy's not sleeping but still alive body and threw him over his shoulders and at the same time held the conscious one in his arms. The thick fog appeared again from out of nowhere and instantly, they were gone.

The man left behind, after recovering from shock, let out an angry scream, not angry because it was a disgusting piece of ectoplasmic slob but because it actually had the nerve to kidnap his only son, "GHOOOOST!!!!"

Tbc.

* * *

Ugh.. lame end. I couldn't think of anything Jack might say so I just ended up with him screaming ghost. Hey, he does it all the time. 

I don't know if you've noticed but I split Danny in half so yeah, there'd be a Phantom too. And yeah, if Danny's the cute uke... then Phantom's the brave seme... agh what am I saying? It's VladxDanny for pete's sake. Oh maybe there'd be PhantomxDanny too:D Ayiee, I'm making it up as I go .

Read and Review…. –traces toe on floor- if you like… eheheh


End file.
